Mi lugar en el mundo
by independent.witch
Summary: Nessie debía aguantar todos los días a Tanya y sus amigas molestarla, pero un día, el enojo fue demasiado y algo extraño le sucedió que cambió su vida de la manera mas inesperada. Nuevas amistades y mucho por delante.


Este es un one fic nuevo que escribí para pasar el rato y quería compartirlo con ustedes.

Los personajer le pertenecen a S. Meyer.

* * *

><p>Estaba yendo para casa caminando por los lindes del bosque disfrutando de la paz que me daba ver algo tan natural cuando me crucé con tres chicas y cuatro chicos que tenían el hobbie de burlarse de mí en cada ocasión que tenían. Traté de ignorarlos pero ese no era mi día y me di vuelta enojada para enfrentarlos.<p>

- por favor, mira su ropa. Parece que nunca en su vida vio una revista de modas – Se burló Tanya. Ese día tenía puesto una pollera de jean, unas zapatillas botitas negras y una remera blanca caída de un hombro, y realmente me gustaba ese conjunto para que ella lo critique - ¿acaso no sabes que existe el maquillaje?

- si lo sé, pero prefiero ser más natural y no ser un payaso. Aunque me parece que esa profesión es muy difícil para tu grado de inteligencia, capas te va mejor de prostituta ya que ahí no tenés que pensar chistes para ser graciosa.

- ¿te crees muy graciosa?

- lo soy, si no los chicos se están riendo de tu pelo. – los cinco chicos que estaban ahí se reían de lo que dije pero se callaron al instante cuando Tanya los miró con odio, aunque dos de ellos aún seguían apretando los labios para no volver a reírse.

- quiero que tengas en claro algo, podes burlarte mucho de mi… pero vos vas a seguir siendo un fenómeno sin amigos ahora y siempre. – la miré con odio pero empecé a caminar para no pegarle. – Mira como se va la miedosa… - me acerqué dando zancadas hasta estar a un metro de distancia y levanté mi puño para pegarle pero lo dejé a tan sólo unos centímetros de su nariz.

- una más, y te juro que ningún cirujano va a poder arreglarte la nariz.

Me fui enojada hasta mi casa y me tiré a llorar en mi cama. Odiaba a esa chica y a todo el mundo, odiaba que me trataran como si yo fuera un bicho raro simplemente por tener otros gustos y odiaba comportarme como una matona cuando me enojaba, porque en realidad me hubiese gustado que me vean como una buena persona. Lloré un buen rato y me fui a bañar, pero me detuve cuando me estaba vistiendo cuando me di cuenta que otra remera me quedaba chica. Había crecido varios centímetros en estas semanas semanas y todo me quedaba chico pero no me quejaba mucho porque este estirón había hecho que mis piernas sean más largas y que tenga una mejor figura, además de que mi pelo castaño claro ahora era más lacio y caía como una cortina hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Mis cambios eran tantos que ya no me reconocían si no me veían todos los días.

Me puse mi pijama de verano a pesar de que hacía frio porque la verdad yo no lo sentía y me resultaba más cómodo no llevar puesta mucha ropa para dormir.

Estaba en un bosque caminando, cuando un lobo chocolate que tenía más altura que yo se me acercó. Sin que siquiera se me acelerara el ritmo cardiaco, lo acaricié y le hablé, como si esa enorme bestia comprendiera mis palabras.

Me desperté extrañada por el sueño, pero lo dejé pasar porque solía tener sueños extraños relacionados con lobos (era mi pequeña fascinación) y porque, a fin de cuentas no era mas que eso, un sueño.

Tras desayunar y vestirme con una remera blanca ajustada y una pollera negra tableada y las zapatillas de ayer, me peiné mi pelo lacio y salí a la escuela con la mochila al hombro. Tenía ganas de gastar energía por lo que corrí las cinco cuadras hasta la escuela y me sentí satisfecha de mi estado físico al no estar ni agitada al llegar. Tuve física, Historia e ingles antes del almuerzo, y me fui a almorzar afuera para no soportar las risas de la estúpida de Tanya y sus secuaces cuando se juntaban con el grupo de Jacob y sus amigos, que eran los chicos que se habían reído ayer, pero no tuve mucha suerte porque en cuanto me senté contra un árbol vi que Jacob y sus amigos estaba sentados comiendo mientras se acercaba Tanya. Maldije por lo bajo y traté de que no me viera cuando me paraba y me iba; pero les digo que no tengo buena suerte.

-miren quien está acá, estás tan desesperada por la atención que traes pollerita y remera manga corta a pesar del frío. - la ignoré y empecé a caminar pero me empujó contra el árbol- te crees muy mala para amenazarme pero nunca me tocaste un pelo – yo era pacifista y odiaba pelear pero eso no significaba que podía amenazarla.

- muy viva sos, y que ¿queres que lo haga ahora que me pueden mandar a dirección? No soy tan tonta.

- es verdad, no sos tan tonta. Sólo lo necesario para creer que tenés algún futuro. Date cuenta que ni tus padres te querían y se fueron. – eso me puso furiosa, odiaba que tocaran el tema de mis padres. Ellos me habían abandonado cuando tenía tres años y ahora vivía sola bajo la custodia de una tía postiza que me visitaba cada dos o tres meses.

- no menciones a mis padres – le dije por lo bajo. No quería ser violenta por lo que traté de reprimir el enojo, pero me costaba porque me temblaban los brazos del enojo.

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – odiaba no poder hacerle nada y me enfurecía aún más no poder controlar mis manos que temblaban cada vez mas. Vi como Jacob y sus tres amigos se acercaban a ver qué pasaba y me miraban con los ojos como platos porque yo temblaba por lo que muerta de la vergüenza me fui corriendo fuera de la escuela hasta la parte más oscura del bosque donde dejé que la furia me llenara y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar hasta que sentí como me tiraba todo el cuerpo y lancé un grito de dolor. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Capas estaba teniendo un ataque nervioso debido al enojo o algo por el estilo.

Caí al piso en cuatro patas cuando el dolor cesó pero me sentía extraña, como si… como si repentinamente el olor del bosque fuera demasiado fuerte. Escuché pasos y Quil el mejor amigo de Jacob apareció mirándome con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué hacía acá? ¿Y por qué me miraba así, nunca había visto una chica en el piso? Ahora que lo pensaba, si yo estaba en cuatro patas en el piso… ¿por qué mis ojos estaba casi a la altura de los de Quil? Tendría que llegarle a las rodillas. Entonces llegaron Jacob y los otros dos que no sabía los nombres y todos me miraban con la misma cara.

Me enojé aún mas y abrí la boca para decirles que se fueran pero cuando lo hice se escuchó un aullido de lobo que había salido de mi boca. Me asusté y di unos pasos atrás pero Jacob se acercó despacio.

- no te asustes, ahora te explicaremos todo. A nosotros también nos pasó… Será más fácil si te relajas, creo que así podrías volver a tu forma normal. – ¿forma normal? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? entonces miré para abajo para ver mis manos y grité (o aullé nuevamente), mis manos no estaban y en su lugar había unas patas enormes de lobo de color rubio. Entré en pánico y empecé a correr lejos de los chicos, como si de ese modo despertara de esa pesadilla, pero eso solamente me asustó más porque corría en cuatro patas y lo sentía natural. Los arboles pasaban a mi lado a una velocidad extraordinaria y sentía como el viento me pegaba en la cara. Llegué a una parte del bosque que nunca había visto, en donde había un lago. Asustada me acerqué a mirar mi reflejo; y ahí estaba, un lobo gigante de color rubio platinado mirándome.

Sin poderlo soportar más me dejé caer en el piso y empecé a llorar dejando salir uno que otro aullido triste cada tanto y encogiéndome del miedo ante algo tan inusual. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué Jacob o Quil o los otros no habían salido corriendo asustados al verme? Me dijeron que a ellos les había pasado lo mismo… ¿sería verdad? ¿Podrían solucionarlo?

- no hay solución, podes volver a tu forma humana pero no dejaras de transformarte cada tanto. – esa era la vos de Jacob pero sonaba en mi cabeza y no cerca de mí. Me paré al instante asustada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y como hacía para responderle si cada vez que abría la boca aullaba como loca?

- no te preocupes, después te explico bien. El hecho es que yo soy como vos y puedo escuchar tus penNessieientos al igual que vos los míos. – entonces sentí pasos atrás mío y vi que el lobo chocolate que había visto en mis sueños se acercaba lentamente. ¿Podía ser posible que ese lobo sea Jacob?

- sí, soy yo y supongo que tenés muchas preguntas que hacerme. Voy a tratar de responder cuantas pueda. – a pesar de que escuchaba lo que decía no movía los labios o... el hosico. Moví la cabeza de un lado para el otro tratando de concentrarme, pero nada de esto tenía sentido…

- lo sé, es cuestión de costumbre y tiempo. – ¡Deja de escuchar lo que pienso! aullé enfadada como auto reflejo. – perdón si te molesta, pero es involuntario. Y te agradecería que te esforzaras en no aullar, algún humano podría escucharnos.

Genial, no soy humana. Soy un lobo, ¿qué le voy a decir a mi tía Emily? Qué me convertí en un…. ¿qué soy? – sos un licántropo o mejor conocido hombre lobo… bueno, mujer lobo. La diferencia con lo que escuchaste en las películas y libros es que no nos transformamos cuando hay luna llena, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, sino cuando nos enojamos demasiado.

¿Vos te enojaste?

– no, después lo podes controlar a tu voluntad pero si me enojo me pasa. Mi mente estaba en blanco, me quedé en shock. Yo vivía enojada, pero supongo que tengo que agradecer que no sea cuando estoy triste porque viviría como un animal. ¿Puedo volver a ser humana? Digo, por fuera… a mi forma normal.

Si, cuesta pero lo vas a lograr. Lo principal que tenés que saber es que tenés que calmarte, relajarte. Supongo que lo mejor es que te transformes para hablar mejor, pero creo que primero convendría que te trajeran ropa para que te cubras cuando lo logres…

- ¿qué? ¿Voy a estar desnuda?

– bueno, sí. La ropa no aparece y desaparece por arte de magia, y la tuya está hecha pedazos por tu transformación.

– ¡mierda! Entonces creo que sí, pero ¿Cómo hago para ir a buscar? No puedo ir así por la calle.

- Supongo que podría pedirle a Quil que su hermana te preste.

- ¿la hermana de Quil es mujer lobo también?

- no, pero sabe sobre nosotros.

- claro, yo soy siempre un bicho raro. Como iba a esperar que esto ya le haya sucedido a alguien más…

- tranquila, no es tan malo. Quedate acá que ya vengo.

Se fue corriendo y yo me concentré en lo que acababa de pasar, resultaba que era una licántropa (prefería ese que mujer loba) y que era la única mujer y el grupo de Jacob era lo mismo que yo. Me resultaba increíble creer que Jacob era el mismo que el lobo chocolate con el que había soñado…

- ¿soñaste con Jacob? Guau… - ¿quién era ese metiche para escuchar mis penNessieientos? Y no tenía nada de guau que yo haya soñado con la forma lobuna de Jacob por que técnicamente yo no sabía que era Jacob.

- el metiche se llama Paul y yo soy Embry, parte de la manada – entonces vi a dos lobos aparecer cerca de mí, uno era negro brillante y el otro gris manchado que parecía sucio y me resultó muy feo comparado con el negro o incluso con Jacob.

- Hey, no soy feo.

- según parece, lo sos Paul. – ¿es que acaso era siempre igual esto de que escuchen mis penNessieientos? Yo era una chica callada porque no me gustaba que otros sepan lo patética que era…

- siempre es así de horrible pero te acostumbras, y no sos patética simplemente una licántropa y eso te complica bastante la vida. – claro, pero si ellos supieran que yo ya era rara y patética de antes… ¡mierda! Eso también lo escucharon ¿no? Los dos lobos asintieron.

-ah! Y Quil fue a esperar que su hermana le traiga la ropa. Lamento mucho que seas la única mujer así. – yo también, era horrible.

- bueno, ¿quieres empezar a tratar de volver a tu forma humana?

- ¡no! Bestia, y si lo logro ¡no voy a dejar que me veas desnuda!

- cierto, perdón – se disculpó Paul, repentinamente incomodo. Entonces escuché pasos y apareció Jacob y Quil con forma humana. Tras pedirle a Paul y Embry que se fueran y se volvieran humanos en cuanto estuvieran fuera de mi vista – lo cual agradecí mentalmente ya que no tenía ni pisca de ganas de verlos desnudos, causando que se rieran los dos –Quil los siguió dejándome a solas con Jacob para que me enseñe.

- bien, lo principal es sacar todo posible rastro de enojo de tu cuerpo. Por eso les pedí que sean humanos, para darte privacidad y que puedas estar más relajada. – le hice caso y traté de olvidarme de Tanya y mis padres sabiendo que eso era sólo otra estupidez más y que no había razón para dejarme llevar por eso, además estaba a solas con Jacob en un bosque en forma de loba, por lo que había otros temas más importantes. Extrañamente funcionó y asentí con la cabeza para que Jacob siguiera con la explicación – ok, ahora quiero que relajes musculo por musculo dejándote llevar por una paz interna que te haga feliz.

Seguí sus pasos y podía sentir como me relajaba, de una manera que nunca había hecho, entonces un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me dolieron los brazos y piernas hasta que me di cuenta que estaba parada sobre mis pies como humana. Lo siguiente que hice fue cubrirme…

- ¡DATE VUELTA! – ¡Jacob me había visto desnuda! Maldito tramposo tendría que haberse dado vuelta. El reaccionó de la primera impresión y se dio vuelta.

- perdón, me olvidé estaba muy concentrado en ayudarte…. Perdón, realmente lo siento…

- sí, sí. Quedate así hasta que me vista. – la ropa estaba en el piso a mis pies por lo que la tome y me la puse. Era un vestido negro atado al cuello que dejaba ver un escote y parecía que era para personas más bajas ya que me quedaba muy corto. Pero últimamente todo me quedaba así ya que medía un metro sesenta y cinco y seguía creciendo. Cuando estuve lista le avisé a Jacob y se dio vuelta. Los ojos se le pusieron como plato y me miró de arriba abajo.

- perdón por no traerte calzado pero no calzas lo mismo que su hermana.

- no hay problema. – yo miraba el piso avergonzada de que él me haya visto desnuda.

- espera un segundo. ¡Ya pueden venir! – lo miré extrañado pero el simplemente esperó callado y entonces aparecieron los tres chicos que se habían ido hace unos minutos. Me miraron de arriba abajo con la misma cara que Jacob y me ruboricé.

- bueno, he visto a tu hermana con ese vestido y no le quedaba tan bien. – Comentó Paul a Quil con una sonrisa traviesa.

- estoy de acuerdo, y parece que Jacob se hiso el tonto para poder verla desnuda y nos echó – enrojecí completamente y me acerqué a Embry que había dicho eso y le pegué en la cabeza

- no hables de mi así - me sorprendió que le hubiese pegado, pero como sabía que no le dolería no era lo mismo.

- Si ya dejaron de bromear y si te sacaste las ganas de pegarle a Embry creo que sería bueno que le explicáramos bien a Nessie de que va la cosa… - Quil había interrumpido y agradecía por ello.

Pasaron la tarde explicándome las cosas de lobos como que sanaba rápido o que podía correr a una velocidad asombrosa o lo del olfato mientras yo trataba de asimilar las cosas. Era de noche por lo que les dije que lo mejor sería que volvieramos, ellos aceptaron y entonces Embry comentó:

- ah! Otra cosa cool es que corremos más rápido que las personas normales y no nos cansamos. – como quería probarlo empecé a correr por el bosque y puse darme cuenta que sí, pero entonces frené rápidamente. Los chicos aparecieron a mi lado en tan sólo un segundo riéndose.

- Es para el otro lado, sígueme – Jacob estaba más serio que el resto pero igual sonreía.

- ¿de qué se ríen?

- no es nada, es sólo que la última vez que vimos correr a alguien tan feliz fue a Embry en su primera vez, entonces Paul te dio crédito porque usas vestido y bueno… empezamos a pensar que onda si Embry lo usara y acabamos de apostar… - Jacob se volvió a reír y yo fruncí el seño al mirar a Quil.

- ¿apostaron? ¿Qué apostaron?

- apostamos que si Paul podía aguantar sin decir nada estúpido dos días, Embry tendría que ponerse ese vestido para correr por el bosque. – entonces miré a Embry y sonreí al imaginar su enorme cuerpo de dos metros y pico con el vestido.

- sí, pero es imposible que pierda porque Paul no lo va a lograr. Hagamos una cosa, si Nessie es la jueza, ella decide si es o no una estupidez. ¿Están de acuerdo? – todos asentimos y empezamos a correr para la dirección correcta esta vez. Tardamos diez minutos y ya habíamos encontrado donde me había transformado y estaba mi mochila de la escuela y mis cosas hechas pedazos. Me enojé por eso pero al darme cuenta que me estaban temblando los brazos respiré hondo y me tranquilicé, recibiendo un agradecimiento de Quil ya que lo matarían si volvía con el vestido destrozado. En unos segundos más ya estábamos fuera del bosque despidiéndonos.

En mi casa mientras me preparaba la cena pensaba en lo que había pasado y realmente no odiaba ser licántropa ya que de alguna manera había encajado en el grupo de Jacob pero odiaba el hecho de que pudieran escuchar mis pensamientos o que me haya visto desnuda… Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con eso, pero ¿me transformaría otra ves?... tendría que tener mucho cuidado con eso en la escuela ya que si me enojaba con Tanya en un pasillo podía ser un desastre…

Dormí mal a la noche y di muchas vueltas, incomoda al pensar que pasaría mañana en la escuela. Al levantarme fui a desayunar, me vestí con unas sandalias azules con un poco de taco que me había regalado mi tía Emily pero que no usaba nunca hasta ahora que había destrozado mis zapatillas, la pollera de jean y una remera azul marino que combinaba con las sandalias y salí con tiempo de sobra ya que planeaba ir a la peluquería antes. Cuando me había convertido en lobo tenía mucho mas pelo que ellos y me dijeron que era por el largo de mi pelo cuando era humana por lo que para estar mas cómoda había decidido cortármelo al hombro y hacerme un flequillo, ya que el peluquero dijo que quedaba bien.

El punto es que estaba irreconocible, tanto que cuando llegué al colegio todos me miraban lo cual me desesperó, ¿es que nunca nadie se había cortado el pelo? Al entrar en mi primera clase me dirigí a mi usual banco vacío y dejé que el tiempo corriera, pero como siempre el almuerzo no es lo mejor del mundo para mí. Tanya y sus secuaces se acercaron a donde yo estaba para burlarse de mí.

- mira niña, aunque uses tacos, te cortes el pelo y tu ropa sea "algo" buena nadie se deja engañar seguís siendo un bicho.

- no soy un bicho y no cambié para agradarles a los demás, me corté el pelo porque así es mas cómodo.

- claro, y usar taco también lo es… por favor, si queres retomamos el tema de ayer cuando saliste corriendo como una nena tonta, ni tus padres te querían – molesta sentí como mis brazos me temblaban de la furia y apreté los puños tratando de calmarme ya que al estar en el comedor no podía salir corriendo y transformarme no era buena idea. – estás sola y loca, mira como aprieta los puños, jaja.

- muy bien, cállate o te callo yo. – esa vos la conocía, subí la vista del suelo y vi a Embry mirando a Tanya con una sonrisa amenazante.

- vamos Embry, ¿ahora la vas a defender? ¿A ésta?

- sí, y tengo entendido que se llama Nessie no "Ésta". – mientras lo miraba incrédula por cómo me defendía sentí que un brazo pasaba por mis hombros y al mirar Jacob me arrastraba a su mesa.

- vamos, creo que tendrías que calmarte. – estaba tan sorprendida que no había aflojado los puños. Me senté al lado de él y Quil en su mesa y a los segundos aparecieron Embry y Paul riéndose. – por cierto, te queda bien el corte.

- gracias.

- estaba que explotaba, debieron ver su cara – Paul se agarraba las costillas mientras se reía y Embry parecía que había gastado todo su aire para hablar y ahora estaba hiperventilando de la risa.

- gracias chicos, fue muy amable y prometo que voy a aprender a controlarme.

- te digo, no hay problema. Nos diste la escusa justa para sacárnosla de encima. – dijo Embry que ya podía respirar.

- y además, ahora eres parte de la manada y no pensamos dejar que nadie moleste a mi manada. – ese era Jacob y hubiese estado emocionada o algo por el estilo si no me hubiese sorprendido lo que dijo.

- ¿TU manada?

- sí, yo soy el alfa y... bueno… soy algo así como el jefe del grupo.

- estás omitiendo lo más importante – aclaró Quil con una sonrisa. – te olvidaste de decir que cuando estamos en forma de lobo, si él da una orden tenemos que cumplirla queramos o no. No tenemos opción.

- no lo dije – protestó Jacob – porque no doy ordenes, asique no era necesario.

- claro que das ordenes, me vivís prohibiendo divertirme - se quejó Paul.

-ok, aclaro… a ella no voy a darle ordenes, a ustedes sí. Porque sino toda la ciudad se enteraría que existimos o alguno terminaría ahogado. – los tres protestaron y yo me reí, parecían nenes siendo retados por sus papás. El resto del almuerzo charlamos y me dijeron que nos juntaríamos en la entrada del bosque a las cinco para seguir charlando.

El resto de la clase la pasé extrañamente bien porque entre mi cambio y el hecho de que me juntara con los chicos en el almuerzo las personas me miraban sorprendidos y no con asco. Fui a mi casa y agarré un bolso donde puse las llaves, el vestido que tenía que devolver y una muda de ropa por las dudas aunque planeaba buscar un modo de no destrozar mi ropa y que no me vieran desnuda. Ya era bastante malo que Jacob recordara toda su vida que me había visto desnuda (los licántropos no olvidan, genial ¿no?) como para agregar tres más a la lista.

En la entrada del bosque estaban los cuatro rodeados por Tanya y sus dos amigas tontas, y sonreí cuando los chicos me vieron y me pidieron ayuda con los ojos. Yo tosí para hacerme notar y las tres me miraron con odio.

- ¿qué haces aquí? Acaso me seguís…

- que horror, no – dije haciendo mueca de asco. – los chicos me pidieron que los buscara acá y si vos los acosas vas a verme seguido.

- claro, ellos te invitaron… - sonaba enojada pero sarcástica a la vez.

- en realidad me invitó Jacob y los otros aceptaron – sabía que a ella le gustaba él por lo que le di un golpe bajo.

- no puede ser posible – protestó como una nena pequeña – él no te habla.

- primero, estoy acá por lo que no hables como si no estuviera – Jacob estaba serio – y segundo yo sí la invite a ella y no a vos por lo que no se qué haces acá.

Movió la boca tratando de decir algo pero no le salía por lo que pegó un gritito tonto y se fue dando zancadas seguido por sus amigas. Todos reímos y choqué palmas con Paul y Embry que disfrutaban realmente su sufrimiento. Después caminamos por el bosque hasta que estuvimos bien adentrados y ahí nos miramos a la cara.

- bueno, todo bien con vos pero quedate acá y yo me voy lo más lejos posible para que no me veas y que no haya situaciones incomodas - le hablé a Jacob aunque en realidad iba para todos los chicos que estaban escuchando.

- sí, creo que será lo mejor - asintió con seriedad.

- bueno, pero yo me quedo. – obviamente Embry. – Ya me lo perdí ayer pero hoy quiero ver.- iba a pegarle pero Jacob me ganó de mano y le pegó. – Egoísta – recibió otro golpe. – ok, ok, me callo.

Se fueron lejos y yo dejé mis cosas en el piso, me desvestí, sintiéndome muy extraña, y me concentré sin mucha idea de qué debía hacer, entonces pensé en Tanya y en cuanto me di cuenta estaba en cuatro patas, y debo decir que lo del corte de pelo fue magnífico. Entonces sentí que una vos sonaba en mi cabeza, Paul. Pero el no pensaba en nada, simplemente se limitó a pensar en lo que estaba viendo que eran sus tres amigos desnudos a punto de transformarse. Me aguanté el aullido pero grité en mi mente hasta que sentí que sonaban más voces.

- Nessie, ¿qué sucede? – no podía responderle a Jacob, estaba en shock. Maldito Paul porque no cerraba los ojos o miraba el piso. Entonces escuché su risa mental y sentí que los cuatro se acercaban. El único que no había visto como lobo era a Quil que era rojo oscuro, morado.

- lo que sucede, querido Jacob, es que ella se transformó primero y vio lo que yo veía en cuanto me transformé. Es decir a ustedes tres como los trajeron al mundo. – los tres lobos protestaron mentalmente y Quil empujó a Paul para pegarle contra un árbol. – auch! Bueno creí que era lo justo… Jacob te vio y ahora tú lo viste.

- pero yo no tengo la culpa. – ese era Quil en cambio Embry se preguntaba si me había gustado. ¡Dios! Que idiota.

- no tenía opción, no es selectivo. Para hacerlo justo… ¡Jacob!

- ¿qué? - respondió este enojado. Realmente no estaba de buen humor ahora.

- Nessie desnuda – esas dos palabras hicieron que inconscientemente, espero, apareciera la imagen mía desnuda en la cabeza de Jacob por lo que todos la vimos.

- mierda Paul, lo lamento Nessie no quise… - pero no lo escuché sino que me dirigí hacia el gran lobo gris y le mordí una pata. Este aulló de dolor pero yo había salido corriendo por donde ellos habían venido y busqué la ropa de Paul. Todos me siguieron menos Paul que se quedó atrás esperando que le sanara la pata.

- bien chicos ¿Cuál es la ropa de Paul? – ellos me indicaron un montón y yo fui y lo empecé a morder, en cuanto Quil me entendió me ayudo, gracias a dios porque no quería morder sus calzoncillos, y toda su ropa quedó hecha trisas.

Entonces él llegó y vio lo que había hecho.

- maldita seas, no debiste. ¿Cómo voy a volver? – entonces pensé en el vestido que habría traído para devolverle a Quil y todos rieron menos Paul. – ¡no! Eso era el castigo para Embry.

- sí, pero vos dijiste varias estupideces hoy y pedirte por lo que tenés que cumplir la penitencia. – ese era Quil que disfrutaba la venganza. Entonces apareció nuevamente mi imagen desnuda y estaba por atacar a Paul cuando Jacob fritó "fue Embry". Con sólo sentir mi odio mental retrocedió dos pasos.

- perdón, sólo que… bueno, te ves bien. – yo gruñí y sentí que alguien más lo hacía. Jacob.

- te ordeno que no vuelvas a pensar en esa imagen ¿está claro? No quiero que te babees por Nessie, es una de los nuestros.

- Si Alfa. – noté que se borraba la imagen y me impresionó como cumplía la orden. Me preguntó cómo se siente, ¿será posible negarse? – intentalo, no es tan divertido como parece – Embry estaba triste y podía escuchar a Paul quejarse del vestido pero yo ahora estaba pensando solamente en la orden.

- dame una orden como alfa – le pedí a Jacob.

- no – por favor sólo una estupidez pero quiero saber que se siente al querer resistirse – ok, te ordeno que vayas a buscar tu bolso y el vestido para Paul. – esperé a que algo sucediera pero me sentía igual. Y no tenía ganas de ir, al contrario me daba flojera.

- Increíble, no le afectó.

- y claro, ser la novia del alfa ayuda mucho para poder hacer lo que quieras – se quejó Embry.

- no soy su novia – me quejé. No pienses, no pienses, no pienses.

- ¿en qué no queres pensar?- preguntó Paul. Yo seguí repitiendo esas palabras concentrándome. – no te preocupes si te gusta Jacob, el gusta de vos.

- no ibas a decir nada, ¡mierda! – me quedé helada, él había aceptado que gustaba de…. De mi…

- ajá, es cierto. Ahora me voy y ustedes par de marmota me siguen. Avisen cuando se tranquilicen. – entonces corrieron lejos y pude sentir como el silencio nos llenaba. Lo miré con dudas y simplemente pensé "no mires". Éste se dio vuelta y me relajé, tratando de tranquilizarme ¡pero es bastante difícil cuando te acaban de confesar que te quieren!

- perdón – yo lo callé y me concentré y por fin logré volver a mi forma humana. Busqué mi ropa y me puse la remera y la pollera de jean y los zapatos y lo miré. Él seguía como lobo y yo me acerqué para acariciarle la cabeza, y tuve un dejavu, ¡era como en mi sueño!

- no tenés que disculparte, yo debería hacerlo. Me gustaría decirte algo pero... ¿podrías transformarte? No es cómodo hablar con un lobo gigante. – me di vuelta y me alejé unos pasos esperando hasta que sentí que dijo un leve "ya" para avisarme. Al girarme me di cuenta que estaba en cuero y llevaba unos jeans gastados tiro bajo que le quedaban divinos, y por fin me di la libertad de pensar lo que había querido ocultar antes, lo quería, lo amaba y era endemoniadamente sexy. Dejándome llevar me acerqué y quedé a tan sólo un metro de él.

-entonces… ¿qué querías decirme? – me miraba con sus ojos negros penetrantes, mostrando vergüenza y duda, pero también amor. Podía verlo en sus ojos por lo que acorté la distancia y lo besé pasando mis manos por su cuello. Había ejercido mas fuerza de la necesaria ya que ambos nos caímos quedando en el suelo yo sobre él pero no me importó y seguí besándolo. Sus labios eran tiernos y al principio estaban quietos por la sorpresa pero después me respondió con entusiasmo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura. Sentía las mariposas en mi estomago revoloteando y mi corazón iba a mil por hora, lo estaba besando. Cuando nos separamos pude darme cuenta de lo que había hecho y traté de moverme de arriba suyo pero él me apretó más fuerte contra él para no dejarme ir.

- ¿me quieres?

- si – murmuré con miedo y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- yo también – me dijo en el oído, me dio un escalofrío al sentir su aliento en mi oído y esta vez él fue quien me besó. Pero duró solo unos minutos cuando escuché risas o más bien carcajadas detrás de mí. Me separé deprisa de Jacob y me paré tratando de acomodarme la pollera que no me había dado cuenta que se había subido y Jacob se paró rápidamente a mi lado.

- bueno, parece que no pierden el tiempo – se burló Quil.

- es verdad, yo creí que estarían besándose solamente, pero revolcarse por el piso… - Embry soltó el aire mientras se abanicaba - eso es hot.

- Ok, muy graciosos ustedes. Ahora, no nos estábamos revolcando por el piso simplemente nos caímos y dejen de bromear sobre eso. Para reírse de algo porque no se ríen de Paul que tiene que ponerse el vestido.

- ni que digas, estaba enojado porque se lo iba a perder.

- No me lo perdí – por detrás de mí apareció Paul completamente desnudo. Cerré los ojos instintivamente y maldije por lo bajo. Podía sentir que unas manos me cubrían los ojos. – estuvo muy bueno y por favor Jacob, deja de taparle los ojos. ¿O piensas que va a preferirme?

- no, pienso que se va a traumar. ¿Podes vestirte?

- pues no tengo ropa gracias a tu noviecita. – protestó. Yo le indiqué a Quil donde estaba el vestido y este lo buscó. Escuché unas maldiciones departe de Paul y después sentí como Jacob me soltaba, dejando a la vista la imagen de Paul con el vestido que lo hacía parecer una morcilla con Embry teniéndole los brazos contra la cabeza y a Quil sentado encima. Largué una carcajada ya que nunca había visto una escena más divertida.

- te juro que este es uno de los momentos en que agradezco nunca olvidar. – todos rieron conmigo mientras Paul se paraba.

Después de joder un rato Embry se fue a buscarle una ropa y charlamos hasta que empezó a oscurecer y salimos del bosque. Todos se despidieron hasta que quedamos solamente Jacob y yo, pero parecía que no sentía el mismo nerviosismo que yo porque tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar en dirección a mi casa. Yo simplemente me dejé llevar, porque no sabía que decir y porque realmente disfrutaba del tacto de su mano, entonces llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y cuando me giré para despedirme sentí sus labios sobre los míos, violentos y feroces causando que me estremezca. Me separó repentinamente y dijo:

- ¿queres ser mi novia? – yo asentí tratando de recuperar el aire, pero él me besó nuevamente más suave y con mucho amor.

- vas a causar que me agarre un infarto – mi corazón iba a mil por hora, pero esa no era la razón de mi comentario, sino el hecho de que cuando me había besado antes de preguntarme, mi corazón se había detenido por unos segundos y hasta me había olvidado de respirar.

- trata de que no, no puedo perder a mi novia. No pasó ni un día. – bromeó y yo sonreí. – creo que me tengo que ir, mis padres se van a preocupar. – asentí triste por la idea de no verlo. Él se dio cuenta porque me besó dulcemente una vez más y tras susurrarme que me quería se fue.

DOS MESES DESPUES

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 18 de mi novio y había preparado toda la sorpresa. Lo más complicado había sido esconderla de los cuatro licántropos ya que si uno se enteraba los otros también, pero lo había logrado y ya tenía todo listo. Lo único que sabían los chicos era lo que tenían que entretener a Jacob hasta las siete de la tarde que tenían que traerlo para mi casa. Mientras yo arreglé mi casa y me vestí con un vestido rojo de un solo hombro que me llegaba hasta las rodillas pero tenía una apertura que dejaba a la vista toda mi pierna derecha.

Los chicos llegaron puntuales y tras hacer uno que otro comentario sobre mi vestido pasaron a la sala donde tenía preparada la comida para los cinco. Charlamos, contamos historias, nos reímos, comimos y a eso de las diez se fueron dejándome a solas con Jacob. Este se acercó y me besó con fuerza pegando su cuerpo al mío.

- no me dejaste verte en todo el día, ¿qué clase de chica deja sólo a su novio en su cumpleaños?- su tono era juguetón y mientras lo decía me besaba el cuello.

- la case de novia perfecta que tuvo que convencer a tus padres para que pasaras la noche acá.- se quedó duro y me miró con una ceja alzada. – Bueno, si no te agrada la idea de pasar la noche de tu cumpleaños en mi casa lo entiendo – murmuré haciendo puchero.

- claro que quiero, sólo que me sorprendió.

- ¿mi idea o que tus papás aceptaran?- cuando dijo "los dos" me reí – bueno, técnicamente ellos aceptaron que te quedaras en una fiesta con los chicos en mi casa, pero no hay necesidad de aclarar que los chicos se iban a ir a las diez. ¿No? – en respuesta me besó con más fuerza, tanta que perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo con él encima. Esto de caerse era una costumbre con nosotros, pero yo recordé algo y lo separé.

- tengo que darte tu regalo. – lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé a mi habitación. Lo senté en mi cama y le di un paquetito dorado. Él lo abrió y miró el presente, y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al ver que era una cadena con un símbolo. – ese símbolo significa "para siempre".

- me encanta. – me besó dulcemente y yo lo volví a separar. – lo que no me encanta es que te separes de mi. – reí.

- adentro de la caja hay algo mas, ya vengo. Me dirigí al baño y a una velocidad increíble me saqué el vestido incomodo y me puse un vestidito de satén negro transparente que dejaba ver mi ropa interior roja con detalles negros y mientras me acomodaba el maquillaje y me dejaba suelto el pelo de manera salvaje me imaginaba la cara de Jacob cuando viera la nota que tenía una foto mía con ese conjunto. Aun no habíamos hecho el amor, pero yo estaba segura que esta era la noche indicada.

Salí del baño y Jacob se giró y me miró de arriba abajo con los ojos como plato mientras yo me acercaba y me sentaba sobre él con una pierna de cada lado.

- ¿qué….?

- este es la segunda parte de mi regalo, me pareció poco el collar. ¿Te gusta o preferís que lo guarde? – le miré traviesa porque ya sabía su respuesta.

- no, sólo… ¿estás segura? – lo besé con fuerza y lo empuje para que quede acostado en la cama. Le fui desabotonando la camisa y cuando quedó abierta le besé el pecho hasta pasar por su cuello y en su oído susurré "muy".

Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, por fin estaba con el hombre que amaba. Aunque haya tenido que pagar las consecuencias después cuando la manada se enteró, pero Jacob es tan celoso que terminó mordiéndole la pata a Embry. No volvieron a tocar el tema…. Ese día.

* * *

><p>Realmente espero que les haya gustado y por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones!<p>

XOXO,

CamiMasen


End file.
